


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of the tagging system, Drabble, Fluff, For a Friend, I wrote this in like ten minutes, M/M, Oneshot, boys being gay, i really don't have anything else to say about this one, jeanmarco, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sleepy fluff and no pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Jean cracked open one light brown eye, discovering someone else’s, only slightly darker than his own. He smiled and moved to swipe dark brown, almost black hair out of the other man’s face, uncovering his plethora of freckles. God, he loved those. His hand cupped Marco’s cheek as he thumbed at the dots, moving his face closer to them. He pecked the taller man’s lightly chapped lips chastely, pulling them away as fast as they had gotten there.  
“Well, good morning to you, too,” Marco said cheerfully, albeit a bit sleepily. He buried his head deeper into the pillow it was resting on and stretched, yawning as he did so. Then, he returned to his previous position, snugging a bit closer into his boyfriend’s heat. Jean let him.  
“Do we have to go out today?” The blond mumbled.  
“Nope, not today,” Marco replied happily. “We can stay in bed as long as we want today.” A muscled arm wrapped around his torso, hugging him against Jean’s body. Marco tangled their legs together and nestled into the other’s toned chest.  
“That’s good. That means I get to stay like this for longer.” Marco only hummed in response, letting his eyelids flutter shut again. He listened to Jean’s steady heartbeat and his breaths that grew more drawn out, knowing that he was falling asleep again. Marco opted to do the same, grabbing for Jean’s free hand and drifted into a peaceful silence.


End file.
